


Let Me See You Come Undone

by HeartlessMemo



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/pseuds/HeartlessMemo
Summary: PWP. Nandor watches Guillermo ride a dildo. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Let Me See You Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SafetyHazard (ineedapilot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedapilot/gifts).



> A collab with Safetyhazard. We treated ourselves to a prompt about Guillermo riding a big floor-mounted dildo while Nandor watches... This is a companion to Haz's piece, [Early Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070450).
> 
> Enjoy!!

Guillermo’s thighs shake with the effort of maintaining his position. He’s in a squat, balanced on the balls of his feet, one hand braced in front of him as he bounces up and down on the dildo suction-cupped to the crypt floor beneath him. Low moans drip from his parted lips with every upward drag of his body against the girthy sex toy. His penis bobs between his legs, the short shaft coated in precum.

Nandor sits a few feet away, his legs splayed open to reveal the urgent, neglected erection tenting his silken undergarments. He fiddles absently with a remote control in his hands, but he hasn’t decided to use it yet. His eyes, rimmed with fire, fixate on his partner’s flushed, glistening form.

“How does it feel, Guillermo?” he asks, his voice a husky approximation of his usual prim haughtiness.

Guillermo glances up, his cheeks deliciously red with embarrassment. But his bashfulness doesn’t keep him from fucking himself on the dildo while Nandor watches. 

“It feels… so good,” Guillermo pants. His face scrunches up adorably with strain and pleasure. “It’s… big. I feel so full, Nandor.”

“Lean back, please, Guillermo. I cannot see your fat little belly adequately with you hunched forward like that.” Nandor smiles in satisfaction as his partner obeys. Guillermo carefully rearranges himself, placing both hands behind him for balance and arching his back so that his ample, round stomach is on full display for Nandor’s hungry eyes. “Yes! Good, Guillermo!” Nandor praises, his hand drifting between his own legs to palm himself through the damp fabric of his shorts. 

“Thank you, _Master_ ,” Guillermo answers, locking eyes with Nandor as he utters the defunct title. He knows how it flusters Nandor during their sexy moments. 

The vampire growls low in his throat, his eyes flicking down to drift over Guillermo’s delectably bouncing breasts and tummy folds. His gaze settles between the human’s legs once more, entranced by the way Guillermo’s little penis jostles with every thrust. 

“Look at you, Guillermo! You are so wet just from fucking yourself. Are you going to cum for me on that dildo? Can you make yourself cum without using your hands?” 

Guillermo grunts a nonsense reply, not pausing in his movements. His thick, dimpled thighs quiver as he seems to find an angle that hits him in just the right place. He proceeds to hump frantically up and down. Nandor’s mouth goes dry watching the dildo continually appear and then disappear, swallowed by his human’s voracious hole. 

Guillermo’s moans turn into high pitched whines; his lips curl in a strained grimace as he pumps his hips, oblivious to the obscene, moist squelching sound that fills the crypt. Nandor longs to reach forward and lend a hand. He would wrap his fingers around Guillermo’s petite length and stroke him hard and fast until the little man’s eyes rolled back in his head. Instead, he glances down at the controller in his hand. 

“You are needing a little help, I think,” he mutters deviously before pressing a button that activates the vibrating bullet embedded in the dildo’s core. 

“Oh, fuck!” Guillermo cries as the dildo comes alive inside of him. “Oh my god!”

Nandor hisses irritably but refrains from scolding Guillermo outright. Accidents happen. And Guillermo is no longer his familiar; they are partners and partners probably do not scold one another during sexy times unless it’s for sexy reasons. 

A keening wail bubbles up Guillermo’s throat. He clenches his thighs together, momentarily obscuring Nandor’s view of his crotch as he bears down on the now-vibrating sex toy inside of him. 

“I’m gonna cum, Nandor,” he gasps, as if Nandor needs the announcement. He can tell just from the way Guillermo is jiggling up and down, his tempo turning desperate. His heartbeat picks up and his breath hitches. 

“Open your legs again, Guillermo. Let me see.”

Guillermo spreads his thighs, revealing his taut balls and twitching penis. Nandor’s mouth floods with saliva as he watches beads of precum ooze from the tip. 

“You are nearly there, Guillermo!” Nandor exclaims, his chest filling with pride. His Guillermo was once a blushing virgin and now he is a still-blushing sexy guy fucking himself for Nandor’s pleasure. Nandor finally dips his hand beneath the waistband of his shorts, taking himself in hand and watching Guillermo squirm and pant. He jerks himself with rapid, perfunctory strokes until he feels the precipice of his own orgasm approach. 

He presses a button on the controller, increasing the rate of the vibrating pulse inside the dildo. He’s rewarded at once. Guillermo cries out, his head falling back to reveal the hot, delicious column of his throat. In the next instant, semen spurts from his penis, spraying down onto the floor. Several subsequent pulses of seed emerge, dripping down his shaft as Guillermo rides through his climax. 

Nandor grunts and releases his own spray, soaking his underpants. He can’t look away from Guillermo. The dildo still vibrates inside of him. Guillermo’s overwrought body twitches with sensation, his muscles jumping as his head lolls against his shoulder. Guillermo’s erection has begun to soften and diminish, retreating back to nestle amongst the short, curly hairs between his legs. Nandor wants to mouth and kiss it. He wants to bury his face in his human’s soft, sated sex and breathe in his musk. But he also wants to sit back and watch what comes next.

“That was so nice, Nandor,” Guillermo looks up at him through his lashes, smiling shyly. He’s starting to ease himself off the dildo when Nandor presses the controller once more, intensifying the vibrating pulse and wrenching a yelp from Guillermo. “Wha—?”

“I think you can go again, my love,” Nandor purrs. 

Guillermo’s eyes soften at the pet name even as he protests, “No, Nandor, I’ve never…” But his words trail off as his soft, relaxed body sinks back down onto the silicone toy, the pulsing motion hitting him just right. “N-nandor!”

“Yes!” Nandor hisses, finally crawling forward with vampiric speed and settling himself behind his partner. Guillermo immediately leans back into his chest, sighing as Nandor takes on the burden of holding him upright. “My tired boy. You’re doing so well,” Nandor whispers into his ear, his voice hushed and affectionate.

Guillermo’s exhausted body undulates languidly on the buzzing dildo. He lets his head fall back on Nandor’s shoulder, his eyes closed. “I can feel it, Master,” he breathes, and this time Nandor doesn’t think he’s using the title for show. This time he thinks Guillermo needs his master. “I can feel a-another orgasm. Oh my god, master!”

Nandor reaches around Guillermo’s plump body, trailing his fingertips over the round curve of his stomach and down between his legs. He cups Guillermo’s soft penis and balls in his hand, letting his fingers curl gently. Even that light sensation draws a keen from Guillermo. He turns his face into Nandor’s neck, near tears. “It’s too much! Too much!” But then he’s shaking all over, trembling in Nandor’s embrace and moaning as he’s swept over a cliff of intense pleasure for a second time. “Fuck fuck fuck!” 

Nandor holds him through it, pressing kisses into his chubby cheek and rubbing the palm of his free hand over his belly. “You’re so beautiful, aren’t you?” he whispers, nuzzling Guillermo’s lush, curly hair. “So handsome and strong and sexy. My vampire killer boyfriend.”

It takes some fiddling, but he finally turns off the vibrator and helps Guillermo to lift himself carefully off of the dildo. Guillermo is boneless and weak with exhausted pleasure. Nandor carries him over to the fainting couch, draping him across the rich upholstery with exaggerated care. He tends to him, cleaning the semen and lube from his belly and between his legs. All the while praising him for how well he’s done. It had been a special wish of Nandor’s to see his new boyfriend riding the impressively-sized sex toy. He had known Guillermo felt shy and uncertain about being watched, so this feels like a most generous gift. A bubble of affection and gratitude expands in Nandor’s chest. He leans down and presses a kiss to Guillermo’s sweat-sheened forehead.

“I love you, Guillermo,” he whispers, pulling back to see that the little human has already fallen asleep.


End file.
